


there were moments when it seemed okay (but i go back alone)

by d8dj



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d8dj/pseuds/d8dj
Summary: Time does not pass any quicker when she closes her eyes.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	there were moments when it seemed okay (but i go back alone)

**Author's Note:**

> -do Not read if you're uncomfortable with these kind of things on the tags  
> -if ur gna read anyway im sorry in advanced T_T  
> -remember it's fiction, it's pretend, it's acting, it's not real

_The three other members look at Jennie expectantly._

_Lisa leans back to the seat’s uncomfortable backrest with her arms folded over her chest, slightly wrinkling the material of her brown blazer and the dress shirt underneath. She smiles at Jennie, amused._

_Rosé’s hands are on her lap, fingers playing with the thin, silver bracelet on her wrist, she’s sat properly looking prim and proper in front of the cameras, Jisoo too._

_“What is Jisoo to you?” was the interviewer’s question. A typical one frequently asked to them in different shows or various Q And A’s just to pry on the members’ bond and friendship and to see the dynamic inside their team. All of them had gone through the same already in this interview, ‘What is Jennie, Rosé, Lisa to you?’_

_Fans love it, they love knowing what the members think of one another, they love it too, with the deepest friendship after all these years, through hard times and  
success, sometimes verbal affection is quite nice._

_Jennie speaks up finally, not before letting out a soft, shy chuckle while looking back at her members, “Soulmate,” she’s said it many times already in different occasions. She looks directly at the camera and interviewer, who’s also looking at them with equal amusement, and pleasure to have a talk with the biggest girl group right now._

_“She’s my twin,” Jennie continues, gaze meeting Jisoo’s and she smiles fondly, and then she looks back again to the man in front of them, “we’re like twin sisters.”_

“a—ah,” Jisoo breathes heavily as Jennie’s thick girth slides back into her, her pleated skirt flipped up and the younger girl is behind her, “no, please...stop.”

“Do you really mean that?” Jennie asks, her strong hands holding Jisoo’s hips down, in swift motion, she draws her length back out and in again, roughly, to Jisoo’s soaked opening.

She could only answer with a frail whimper, muffled by the mattress where her cheek is planted against, it’s not like if she answers yes Jennie would really stop.

Jennie pounds into her, hard and deep, and Jisoo swears she could see a whole galaxy in the back of her eyes.

“haa— ah, no,” Her voice is ragged and she’s short of breath, Jennie is still going on it from behind her relentlessly. 

Her heart is beating faster than normal, maybe out of fear; because _this_ kind of Jennie scares her, and maybe because she’s afraid she couldn’t walk after and it makes her feel dirty to lie about her feet hurting, when the truth is because Jennie made her sore the night before.

_This Jennie_ scares her, because despite the girl being the shy one of the team, she’s both soft and sharp on the edges in different angles. She’s persistent to get what she wants, and one of those was Jisoo.

Right now is the third time, the first time they did it was when Lisa and Rosé were out of the dorms and Jennie had snuck into her room. Jisoo wasn’t very fond with the thought of sex in the first place but when they were supposed to be cuddling and Jennie’s hand traveled lower, down to her stomach, all her defenses was down, she thought it was love, because she loved Jennie, she didn’t put up a fight even when her brain said ‘no’ when Jennie touches her and does things to her that she wasn’t supposed to be doing.

It hurt Jisoo physically, more so emotionally when in the second time, the sweet, younger sister Jennie is to her, grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her look up to meet her eyes while her own was filled with tears, her knees against the hard wood floor and Jennie’s cock all up in her mouth.

Jisoo closes her eyes, because maybe when all she sees is nothingness it would all be over. It failed though, Jennie grabs a handful of her straight, jet black hair and pulls, making her eyes shoot back open, “You’re losing your arch, baby.”

She arches her back more for Jennie, even when everything is starting to hurt, but she shouldn’t be doing it anyways. Not when she does not like what’s happening in the first place. But she couldn’t go against Jennie and if someone asks why, she doesn’t know herself either. Maybe it’s love, or maybe because it’s just what Jennie wants.

Jennie continues to rail her harder than before, and Jisoo’s cheek presses harder against the bed, trashing all her effort to hoist her torso up with her forearms on the mattress on either side of her head.

“Ah— Jennie, please, haa—no,” Jisoo moans, the motive now blurry between the lines of call for help and cry out of pleasure, because on the same lines of feeling violated, she always had known Jennie always has been good at what she’s doing.

“You are so sexy,” Jennie speaks despite being obviously short of breath, “do you know that?” She continues to thrust, filling Jisoo up deep and then emptying her quick, it happens again and again, going on for God knows how long now and she feels like maybe she got used to it: to the feeling of being used by Jennie or the pain, it would be hard to find the difference between the two.

For her, it only takes outfit and confidence to make her feel sexy, along with a pretty face and perfect body as the group’s visual, it’s the stylist often giving her fishnet stockings to perform with. 

Jisoo does not answer, she could only close her eyes with the same hope as before: to make it all end.

She never felt sexy when Jennie would scan her body down to her fishnets, it’s an unknown feeling paired with the goose bumps that would play along her legs. It’s filth, she felt dirty under Jennie’s sharp, feline gaze, and oddly enough, she kinda liked it.

She feels the Cartier ring on one of her fingers tighten, the one Jennie had given her as a gift on her birthday, she feels like her knuckles are paling, so much for gripping the crisp, white sheets of the bed like a lifeline, giving her a small uncomfortable feeling of the round metal against the skin of her finger.

“Ugh...you’re so tight,” Jennie stops moving abruptly to adjust, she puts both of her hands on Jisoo’s hips and continues, the sound of skin slapping can be heard in Jisoo’s empty bedroom, along with her quiet pleads that is all useless to Jennie’s deaf ears.

“Please...” Jisoo sobs, she couldn’t fight back because it makes her feel wrong for some reason, though impossible, she could only hope Jennie would all together stop it all on her own. There is fat tears rolling down her cheeks sideways, seeping in to the fabric of the sheets, and then Jennie hits a certain spot. She momentarily forgets what she was pleading for.

“aah! Mhm, Jennie...” Jisoo whines, high pitched and girly.

Her grip on the sheets tightens and unexpectedly enough, she moves her lower body back to meet Jennie’s thrusts, matching her in rhythm. She could almost see Jennie smirk at the back of her mind despite the other girl being nowhere in her line of sight.

“C’mon, i know you like it.” Jennie’s voice is hoarse and unusually deep right now.

Jisoo almost couldn’t hear what was said due to her own loudening whimpers and the faint sound of ringing in her ears. It’s like a warning sign, or maybe just because of her adrenaline and they feel hot. It oddly reminded her of her mom’s kettle on the stove of when she was in high school and the woman, and the loud noise of the kettle would wake her up in the morning— 15 years old and innocent, done nothing but go to school and laugh with friends. Now, she doesn’t hear the foreign ringing in her ears, but a carbon copy of the kettle’s sound she last heard from ten years ago.

Jisoo wishes she could go back to those times.

A certain hard thrust from Jennie, messing with her insides, and a pull on the dark locks of her hair, takes her mind off from drifting away with her fleeting thoughts. They both moan out loud and Jisoo takes one of her knuckles away that were tightly holding the sheets, she reaches her hand down to her core and starts rubbing, beginning to feel her climax come.

“You’re so hot,” Jennie says. If not for her continuous thrusts and the bed moving along underneath her, Jisoo knows her knees would buckle and give up, but Jennie’s holding her hips and pumping into her from behind, with her own arm keeping the balance of her upper body, now from pleasure provided by Jennie (no longer feeling the pain or just simply getting used to it) and her own hands working down there, she realizes it all works just fine.

Jennie’s pounding became sloppy, she had bent down and put her hands on the bed on Jisoo’s sides to prop her self up still behind her, breathing down on the back of her ear she says, “I like it when you make yourself useful for me like this.”

She hated displaying weakness in front of others so she does not normally cry, but right now is a different story. She likes being useful, because she had called herself useless multiple times as a trainee but Jennie had been there to reassure her that she, in fact, is not.

Now that it’s Jennie using her, and forcing her down for her own sinful pleasures, Jisoo lets the dam break again, tears flow down a familiar trail on her face. 

“I love you,” She whispers to Jennie, fighting back sobs in the back of her throat.

When both of them had come undone (Jennie on the blankets and using it to wipe herself up), they lay down, short of breath and exhausted. 

Jennie pulls her boxer and sweat pants back up and falls asleep immediately. 

Jisoo uses the back of her hands to wipe her tears off her face. It’s over, but her sobbing came back for more reasons unknown to her.

**Author's Note:**

> been into futa doujins since beginning of quarantine and it doesnt do me any good lmfao. anyways, title from grimes - realiti


End file.
